The last decades have produced new exciting and emerging technologies to help neurostimulation systems gaining fast-growing clinical as well as patient acceptance. Neurostimulation systems are currently employed to treat numerous debilitating diseases, including: pain, neurological and movement disorders like Parkinson's disease, epilepsy or tremor, cardiovascular, cerebrovascular or respiratory disorders, bladder, bowel and sexual disorders, psychiatric disorders like major depression or obsessive compulsive disorders, hearing and visual disorders. Pre-market approvals have been granted for further systems to explore several other applications. All these systems establish the possibility that the future focus is not just on treating people with neurological and neuropsychiatric diseases, meaning ‘restoring’ them to human typical functioning and operation, but that neuro-enhancement can a) maintain restored status and b) super-improve natural functioning and operation of vertebrates neural tissue and/or neural tissue related functionality by triggering and/or influencing neural activity.
When having suffered from a neurological or neuropsychiatric disease, this normally means having lost the economical-competitive and emotional-competitive link to the patient's social competitors, for example in business, education and social life.
This in mind, a thorough rehabilitation process should lead to competitive advantages. These will not result from just typical restoring. Patients need methods and devices to regain their lost time.
Furthermore, many people have to face unfavorable predeterminations—social or genetically, for example diseases or inadequate access to education. It is important for them to boost their mental preparation to be competitive.